Demyx
Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, was No. IX in Organization XIII and harnessed water with the use of his sitar. He was a self-described slacker and frequently botched his missions and hid from battles. History Meeting Roxas and Xion Demyx was present alongside the other members of Organization XIII when Roxas was inducted into the Organization. A few days later, before another meeting, he placed a whoopie cushion on Axel's throne and laughed with Larxene when it went off. He observed Xion's introduction as the Organization XIII's fourteenth member, and afterward, wondered if their name would be changed as a result. The next day, Demyx was the only member who had not yet gone on his mission when Saïx assigned Axel to accompany Roxas, preferring to play his sitar. Sometime later, Demyx used a corridor of darkness to bail on his mission, which was noticed by Zexion. After Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were assigned to Castle Oblivion, Demyx played his sitar in the Grey Area (annoying Xigbar) while Luxord and Roxas played poker when Saïx hit his head with his clipboard, telling them to pick up the slack. Two days later, he noticed Roxas had a grin on his face and asked him about it. Before Roxas could explain, Xion greeted them, shocking both of them as she had never spoken before. The next day, he and Xigbar discussed rumors of a termination that occurred at Castle Oblivion when Roxas asked them about it. Demyx stopped Xigbar from explaining, claiming that Roxas couldn't handle it. After Roxas fell into a coma, Demyx, along with Xigbar and Luxord, laughed when Xion suggested that Xemnas had scribbled on his face, but they were interrupted by Saïx, who told them to get back to work. The following day, he found Xion tending to Roxas, but told her the Dusks would return and make the marks worse. The next day, Demyx read manga while Xion tended to her friend, but was found by Saïx, who escorted him out of the room by his ear. After Xion left for her mission, Saïx noticed Demyx had remained outside. About two months later, Demyx was berated by Saïx for his horrible mission report and forced to rewrite it. As he complained, he spotted Roxas and Xion heading out for a mission together and asked to see their Keyblades. Though Roxas showed him, Demyx asked to see Xion's, unknowingly catching Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx's attention. Axel, however, interrupted and reminded Demyx he had to rewrite his report, much to his frustration. Sometime later, Demyx gathered with the other members at the Altar of Naught where he slept through one of Xemnas' speeches, much to Saïx's frustration. Afterward, in the Grey Area, he complained to Xigbar about the length of the speech when Xion asked if they wanted to see her Keyblade. Demyx complained that it looked similar to Roxas's when Saïx ordered them to get back to work. Demyx noticed that Xion had eagerly embarked for her mission and said he looked like a slacker compared to her. He hid from his mission in Olympus and pulled up his hood to avoid a sunburn, but stumbled across Roxas and Xigbar as they explored the world. He attempted to run away from them but slipped on the lobby floor as Philoctetes had recently mopped. After Roxas knocked him down, Xigbar unveiled his hood and revealed his identity. Demyx explained that he didn't believe the Organization would investigate the world, only for Xigbar to attack him with his arrowguns. During his day off, Demyx strummed his sitar. Sometime later, Demyx attempted to shower when he was distracted by the lights constantly flicking on and off. He found Roxas fiddling with the lights, who asked him if he ever pushed a girl's buttons. Embarrassed, Demyx claimed that he had until Roxas elaborated that Axel had advised him to give girls space when they're upset. Demyx agreed with Axel and cited how Larxene would always get mad, even when he apologized, as an example. Training in Olympus Coliseum True disposition Demyx joined the remaining hooded members of Organization XIII to taunt Sora at Hollow Bastion. Guarding Kairi Final stand Personality Appearances }} Trivia * Demyx was the ninth member of Organization XIII to fade. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII